


The Witch's Grasp

by HolliTheGay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Bruises, Choking, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, Fondling, Forced, Grooming, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Groping, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolliTheGay/pseuds/HolliTheGay
Summary: Elena gets caught in the witch's grasp and finds out how long it lasts.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Witch's Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ this fic featured explicit rape. It is explained in detail. If that makes you even mildly uncomfy please don't read. This dipiction of rape is not meant to be fetishized. 
> 
> Hey everyone! I know I said my next post would be the next chapter of my fairytopia fic, but I wrote this as a coping mechanism for some trauma I experienced this past summer. I also wanted to write something based around my headcanon that Esteban was groomed by shuriki since he was a teen when Elena's parents died. 
> 
> Keep in mind I HAVE NOT finished the final season of Elena. Please don't spoil that in the comments (as if this will even get comments lol). 
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this really angsty fic. I'm so very sorry for writing a rape fic for a Disney Jr. Show.

Elena was taking a stroll through the royal garden, running her hand along the water of the fountain and observing the blossoming flowers. She had had a stressful day of dealing with an incident in town and the council just couldn't seem to agree on a solution. Eventually they called it a day and decided to revisit the plan tomorrow so they could sleep on it. It left Elena feeling tired, but a walk through the gardens usually helped her clear her head a bit. She had around an hour until dinner and she really needed to cool off before sitting down with everyone again. 

Suddenly, there was a warmth on the back of her neck, almost like a breath. 

_ "Hello, Elena~" _

Elena gasped, spinning around to face her worst fear.  _ Shuriki _ stood taller than her, close and menacing. Elena tried to reach for her staff, but Shuriki knocked it out of her grasp, pointing her wand at the girl's face. 

"If you scream I'll kill you right now, so you'd best cooperate  _ girl _ ." The witch threatened. Elena swallowed nervously, trying to back away, to find the courage to run, but her knees felt weak as flashbacks plagued her mind. She stumbled backwards into the tall, garden walls, feeling the rough brick on her shoulders. 

Shuriki slunk closer, a hand reaching up to caress Elena's face, eliciting a quiet whimper from the girl at her fingertips. Elena glared at her, though the ferocity behind it was overshadowed by fear and uncertainty.

"What are you doing?" She managed, sucking in a shaky breath as shuriki grabbed at her wrists. Elena struggled in her grasp, trying to jerk away, but shuriki managed to pin her wrists above her head in one hand, her grip much stronger than Elena had thought. With a smirk and a flick of her wand, Elena's wrists were bound by magical chains, freeing the witch's other hand once more. 

"I'm having some fun." Shuriki purred, the tip of her wand finding its way under Elena's chin, forcing her to look up. "And I expect you to behave yourself or I'll go ahead and finish off your family instead."

Elena gasped, her struggles dropping entirely. "No! Don't you touch them!" She growled, anger dripping from her words. Shuriki chuckled, running her hand over Elena's cheek once more before grasping at her throat, eyes narrowed. 

"I'll do as I please. Now keep your voice down. Like I said, behave and I'll spare them." She reminded, all the while Elena struggled in her bonds, gasping for air. She couldn't breathe with how tightly the witch's hold on her throat was

"S-Stop-!" Elena choked out. Shuriki chuckled, but obliged, pulling her hand away entirely and looking over the girl. 

"Hmm...Elena, do you know why I'm doing this?" the witch spoke, her voice dark and sultry. Elena shook her head, still recovering from being choked. "I successfully ran this kingdom for 41 years with your cousin at my side, but you just had to show up and  **_ruin it_ ** . For a while I thought I'd be content just killing you like I did your parents...but then I realized," Shuriki smirked, leaning in close to whisper, breath hot against Elena's ear,  _ "I want you to suffer." _ A shiver ran down Elena's spine, panic rising. "I want to humiliate you, make you cry again, make you beg for mercy." She pulled away, grabbing Elena's chin in a rough grasp. "And with a pretty face like yours I'm sure it'll be just as fun as it was with Esteban."

Elena's eyes went wide, staring at the witch in pure horror. "What did you do to him?" She asked, voice wavering quietly. Shuriki simply chuckled, turning Elena's head to the side and gliding a long, pointed nail down her neck. 

"Oh you'll see." She breathed. Without a moment to spare, Shuriki was on her, mouth on her neck, hand on her chest, sucking, squeezing,  _ touching _ . Elena struggled, trying to kick the witch off of her. 

"Stop! W-What are you doing?! Get off of me!" The princess gasped out. Everything felt strange, her face burning. She had some idea as to what Shuriki was doing, but the thought made her feel nauseous. 

The witch moved up to nip at Elena's ear, the hand on her jaw squeezing a little harder, maybe hard enough to bruise. "Hush! Struggling will only make things worse for you. Remember the deal." Elena whimpered, but stopped her squirming. Her heart was pounding fast, too fast, she needed to find a way out of this, she needed to-

Before she could finish her train of thought, the hand on her breast sunk lower, leaving goosebumps on her skin. She gasped as those long fingers pressed onto her most private place. Her legs instinctively drew closer, trying to cut off the touch entirely, but Shuriki would have no part of this.

"Ah ah ah! Cooperate!" Shuriki scolded. The witch's smirk grew as she pulled up Elena's dress, the bound girl shivering at the cool air on her thighs. Shuriki made a noise of satisfaction as she slowly pulled Elena's underwear down, giving her full access to the girl's sex.

"Please, Shuriki,  _ please  _ **_stop!_ ** " Elena whispered fearfully. Her breaths came faster as cool fingers, nails too rough, too sharp, slid between her lips and  _ scraped _ .

Shuriki hummed contentedly at the girls sniveling and writhing. She was slowly working her fingers inside the girl, wanting to hear her scream and beg for mercy; wanting her to be in too much pain to walk after she was done. 

"Please, I'll do anything, just please don't-" Elena choked, tears pricking in her eyes as  _ much too dry fingers _ pressed against her entrance. It stung and burned and she wanted it to  **stop.**

Shuriki's hand stopped, her wicked smirk grew wider and Elena swore she saw  _ fangs _ . 

_ "Anything, you say?" _ there was a glimmer in her eyes as she pulled Elena closer, lips practically against the princess's. 

**_"Then marry me, Elena."_ **

She felt the princess's breath hitch and chuckled with that low, sultry voice. 

"W-What?" Elena breathed. Shuriki's fingers slowly began to move again, but instead of trying to press inside, they just rubbed long strokes, stopping every time to press into the girl's clit. Meanwhile, her other hand began exploring the princess's body once more, starting with a caress on her side, light and slow. She felt the girl shiver at the touch and she finally got what she'd been hoping for: just a little bit of wetness from Elena's stubborn hole. Her body was starting to submit and Shuriki was living for it.

"Give me the power I want or I will take it by force!" The witch practically moaned. "You marry me, submit to me, and you and your family can live. It's that simple." 

"And if I don't?" Elena managed, sucking in a quiet gasp as Shuriki pressed her wet fingers against that sensitive little bundle of nerves. 

"Then I'll string all of you up in the dungeon and torture them all while you watch." Shuriki cooed, running a finger over Elena's cheekbone and wiping away the fresh tear working it's way down her face. "That would be much worse than watching your dear mommy and daddy die now wouldn't it. To see your family beaten within an inch of their lives, hearing them scream and beg for mercy and maybe even begging to die. Wouldn't that be so much fun?"

"No...No please NO!" Elena begged, eyes desperate and pleading. She shook in Shuriki's grasp, her sex burning and sending pangs of unwanted, sickening pleasure to coil inside her. She hated how every movement, every achingly slow circle of the witch's fingers? Made her gasp and flinch. 

"Then you'll marry me? Make me your queen?" Shuriki hummed, fingers moving a little faster, a little rougher. She chuckled as the girl jerked in her restraints, drinking in the strangled moan her actions managed to elicit. Elena felt her face grow hotter and shame washed over her entire being as she writhed under those wicked fingers. 

"I-... I'll do it... just please don't hurt them!" Elena managed through fearful little whimpers. Shuriki's smile was just as wicked as those horrid fingers.

"Good Girl. Let me give you a reward now, for being so obedient." Shuriki cooed, brushing some hair out of Elena's face and watching her flinch at the touch. Her fingers slid back down to the princess's entrance and Elena shook her head frantically, shoulders shaking. 

"No... no no no no no no no no nO-!" 

Elena practically screamed when she felt it, Shuriki's fingers tearing into her, nails far too sharp and stinging. Her scream was cut off by the woman's mouth violating her own and the witch's fingers began to move, curling and pumping. When the kiss broke, she coughed and gasped for air, feeling disgusting. Sobs wracked her lithe form and she pressed her face into Shuriki's shoulder, feeling as though her legs would soon give out. The horrid, burning pleasure was starting to build and she wanted to scream. It hurt! But it felt good! But it felt awful! 

"Take them out!  _ Please _ , Shuriki, take them  **_out_ ** !" Her voice cracked as she yelled and her struggle returned as she felt that burning intensify. She didn't want this! She didn't want to come undone under Shuriki's hand, that same hand that had murdered her parents.

Shuriki fisted Elena's hair and pulled her head up. "What did I say about stru-!"

**_"VETSI!"_ **

Shuriki fell to the ground, her fingers scraping on the way out and Elena cried out at the pain. Mateo and Gabe were holding the witch down, though she was putting up a very good fight. 

"Gabe, when I say the spell I want you to let go. Don't want you turning to stone with her." Mateo muttered, twisting Shurki's arm to get her to stop moving so much. Gabe nodded in conformation and watched carefully as Mateo stood to cast the spell. "Akatok!" with a hit on his tamborita and a well timed escape from Gabe, Shuriki had been turned to stone.

The two men drew their attention to Elena, whom at this point was only being held up by her wrists, her legs giving out seconds before they arrived, She could feel fluid dripping down her legs, no doubt blood mixing with her own release. She was crying, quieter now, but her tears felt like acid and the lump in her throat nearly felt like it would choke her. 

"Mateo, can you undo the chains?" Gabe asked, looking over Elena, worry flooding his features. He was afraid to touch her, fearing how she's react after what they'd seen Shuriki doing to her. 

"I can, but I don't want to risk hurting Elena." He knew a destruction spell, but if it hit Elena...

"Just get me down...please..." Elena sniffled, voice sounding hoarse and broken as she continued to cry. Mateo took a deep breath, holding the tamborita up to point at the chains. 

"Despoloz!"

The restraints shattered and dissipated into thin air, Elena crumpling to ground without their support.

"Elena. Are you hurt anywhere?" Gabe knelt down, noting the marks on her wrists from where she'd been hanging. Elena let out a bitter laugh that turned into a sob and pressed her face into her hands. 

"Yeah, Gabe. Of course I'm  _ fucking hurt somewhere _ ." she muttered. Gabe bit his tongue, trying not to upset her anymore. He glanced up at Mateo, as if asking what to do, but the wizard just shrugged, feeling just as awkward and uneasy as the soldier. 

"My apologies, princess. I wasn't thinking." He clipped, trying to keep his voice steady. "Can I help you back to the castle?" he offered a hand, though he was careful not to touch; he wanted Elena to initiate any kind of touch right now. Elena sat up, wiping her face with the back of her hand and nodded, hesitantly taking Gabe's hand and standing on shaky legs. she reached out for Mateo as well and drew them both into a tight embrace, whispering her thanks on trembling breaths and cherishing their comforting arms around her. The two helped her stay on her feet as she walked back to the castle.

"Mija! I'm so glad the boys found you! I made tamales for dinner!" Luisa called, rounding the corner to the main hall of the castle only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of her granddaughter. "Mi amada nieta, what happened to you?!" she rushed over, poised to grab her and wrap her in a hug. Elena's face scrunched up as fresh tears pricked in her eyes. 

"...Abuelita..." sobbed, falling forward into her arms and holding her tight as she cried. Luisa ran her hands over her granddaughter's back in a soothing and protective motion. She glanced up at Gabe and Mateo, looking for answers, but they could barely keep eye contact with her. Neither of them felt it was their place to tell Luisa what happened. "Let's go upstairs, Mijita. We can talk in private." Elena nodded and walked with her grandma up to her room. She managed to explain a little, but it was difficult to talk about. Luisa held her hand the whole time and tried to comfort her.

"I'll run you a bath. It'll feel good to get cleaned up after all of that." and with that Luisa was off, getting a bath ready. Elena gathered her night clothes in preparation. Nothing felt real anymore.

Her abuela was right; it did feel nice to clean up in the bath, though she found herself unable to fully relax. Elena scrubbed violently at her skin, trying to rid herself of the witch's touch, of her new horrible memories. It's not as if she didn't already have ptsd, but now there was another layer of trauma. Elena finally left the bath when her fingers were pruning and her skin felt like it was burning, a sort of pleasant burn in comparison to what she'd felt earlier. Drying off, the princess looked over her body, horrified that even after all that pain, there was hardly a physical scratch anywhere on her body. The only visible evidence anything had happened at all were the blooms of purple and red left on her neck from Shuriki's mouth. She shivered at the sight and turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see them anymore.

Soon enough she met everyone downstairs for dinner. She'd decided on a nightgown with a high collar to hide the hickeys away, embarrassed by them. 

"Elena!" Isa ran up and gave her a tight hug, bouncing on her heels; Elena felt a wave of nausea come over her, the touch and the noise being far too much at the moment. Still, she reciprocated the hug with gentle, almost hesitant hands. "You'll never guess what we did in class today!"

Luisa could see the mental strength it was taking Elena to nod along to her sister's story, a worried look settling on her face. 

"Isabella, honey, Elena has had a very long day. Come sit and eat your tamales before they get cold. You can talk to your sister later." Luisa gave a nervous smile, trying her best to help. 

"Fiiiiine." Isabella huffed and took her seat, elena following close behind. She shot her abuela a thankful look and took a sip from her water. Truthfully she wasn't hungry at all. She knew she needed to eat, but the thought of it only made her feel worse. She managed to stomach a few bites before pushing her plate away.

"Elena, if you aren't hungry, why don't you go ahead and go to bed?" Luisa suggested. Elena looked up in surprise, eyes tired. 

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly, voice shaking. Luisa nodded and Elena took her leave, gripping tightly at her arm as she left. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and she didn't know how to make it stop.

Hours passed and sleep didn't find her. Elena lay awake, gripping tightly at her sheets and eyes squeezed shut as she tried to will away the lingering feeling of touches on her, in her.

Her palms were sweaty and her chest felt tight, the scene playing over and over in her head. Phantom pains stabbed at her insides. 

_ Knock! Knock! _

Elena jumped at the noise, sitting up fearfully before realizing it was probably just a family member. But who would be visiting her at this time of night? Maybe Isa with a nightmare?

"C-Come in!" She called, hating how her voice wavered with anxiety.

Esteban stepped in, holding a tray of tea and clicking the door shut behind him as quietly as he could. 

"Primo?" Elena asked, lighting the candle by her bed to get some light in the room. Esteban set the tray on the nightstand and sat next to Elena Hesitantly. 

"You seemed stressed at Dinner. Abuela told me that Shuriki has been caught. I thought you would be ecstatic, but if something is wrong...I guess I just thought if you wanted to talk about it, I'm here for you." 

Elena gave a half hearted smile, grabbing one of Esteban's hands gently. "Thank you, primo. I appreciate it, but I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it. Just telling Abuela was hard enough." Elena rubbed at her abdomen absentmindedly, phantom pains making her feel ill.

"I understand, Elena. I can leave you alone then if you'd like." Esteban shifted to stand, but Elena gripped tighter at his hand.

"Wait!" She tugged him back down desperately. "I... I can't sleep. Stay for a bit? It might make me feel a little better." 

The chancellor smiled softly and nodded. "Of course. I figured you would be having some trouble falling asleep. I brought some tea up for you to help." 

Elena finally took note of the steaming teacups on the tray, finding the smell of chamomile already helping her relax. "Thank you, Esteban. That's so sweet."

"It is no trouble. Truthfully I could not sleep either." Esteban admitted, taking a sip of his own tea. Elena took hold of her own teacup, just letting it warm her hands for the moment. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you." The princess sighed, taking a small sip. "I really am alright, I shouldn't be so broken up about it. I'm not injured and Shuriki's been caught. I should be happy I was able to...  _ distract her _ ."

"What do you mean? Was it not you who caught her?" 

"No, Mateo and Gabe stepped in to capture her. If it weren't for them I... I might have done something stupid." Elena grimaced at the thought, setting her tea down. Her hands were shaking and she felt nauseous.

"Hmm. Shuriki makes stupid ideas very tempting. I know from experience. I made some very stupid choices when I was younger." Esteban ran a hand through his hair, a pained look on his face. 

"Cousin... She mentioned you." Elena stared down at her blankets, stomach churning. 

"She did?"

"I-... are you sure you're willing to listen? I don't want to stress you out anymore than you already are." Elena twisted her fists in the sheets, looking up to her cousin for reassurance.

Esteban nodded. "Of course. Just don't feel like you have to talk about it if it's too difficult." 

Elena took in a deep breath, brushing some tangled hair behind her ear. "She snuck up on me while I was in the garden. I tried to reach for my scepter, but she knocked it out of my hand and I couldn't get to it. I don't know where she found a new wand, but she was able to use magic. She..." elena paused, shaking away the scene from her head and trying to focus on her words. "Sh-she pinned me against the wall and-" it was only when she felt a hand on her own that she realized she was crying. With a gross sniffle she continued. "Primo, she raped me..." the princess managed, just above a whisper. The hand on her own tightened and Elena glanced up, wiping her eyes. Esteban looked a mix of terrified, enraged, and panicked. "B-but I'm okay! I'm not hurt and Gabe and Mateo sav-" she was cut off by a crushing hug from Esteban. He was shaking. 

"Elena, I-... I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I have a confession." The chancellor started, sitting back up and taking both of Elena's hands in his own. He felt too ashamed to make eye contact, but wanted a way to keep them both grounded. "She did the same to me... I was about a year younger than you are when she got to me." Elena gasped quietly, fresh tears pricking in her eyes. "At the time, she showered me in praise and promised me power. And I did...  _ horrible _ things to keep her affection. I helped her take our familia... she used me... but that doesn't excuse what I've done. I'm so sorry, Elena. I know I do not deserve forgiveness after what I've done, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me..." 

Elena squeezed his hands, shaking her head as she cried. "I-... I mean I'm angry, but... Esteban, you were a  _ child _ . I'm not going to blame you for this. You were a victim, just like me. I'm just glad she never got to Isa or Sofia." Elena drew him back into a hug, gripping at the back of his shirt. "Thank you for listening. I'm glad we talked about this."

Esteban ran his hands gently through Elena's hair, a sigh of relief escaping him. 

"I am too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! If you feel so inclined please drop a comment and a kudo!


End file.
